


Owner of My Heart (Little Pieces)

by Neva_Borne



Series: Zutara Drabble December [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Coronation, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Fire Lady, Fluff, Heart, Little things, Love, SO MUCH FLUFF, ZK Drabble December 2020, fire lord, little pieces, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neva_Borne/pseuds/Neva_Borne
Summary: Zuko stole her heart, and Katara reflects on how it happened.Written for Day 5 of Zutara Drabble December 2020.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Drabble December [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035657
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	Owner of My Heart (Little Pieces)

It was the little things, she realized later. Like the way he helped clean up after dinner, or the way he never asked her to do his laundry like the others did. 

It was the silent little smiles that he gave her over the fire, and the gentle hand on her shoulder when she tried to chase after Aang. 

It was the quiet nights on the beach, walking along the sand and talking softly about the tragedies they shared.

It was how soft and gentle he was, his skin hot to the touch, his eyes burning like miniature suns. It was how he looked at her, not with judgment or fear or blind adoration, but with respect and ever-growing affection.

It was the nervous beating of his heart when he touched her cheek and kissed her for the first time, and she could still taste the cinnamon on his lips. 

It was the flush that colored his cheeks whenever the others teased him, and the way his ears turned red when her brother brought up her name.

It wasn’t the lightning flashing through the sky towards her, intercepted by him in midair in a desperate attempt to save her. 

It wasn’t the grand ceremony of his coronation, or the speech he gave. It wasn’t even the grand gesture he made asking her to stay.

No.

It was the little things. The way his hand had found hers as he lay in bed, healing from the Agni Kai, and the way he’d twisted his fingers so they intertwined with her own. It was the soft whisper of her name on his lips as he slept fitfully through that first night. 

It was the way he looked at her; the firebender who looked at a waterbender like she was the sun itself.

He had stolen little pieces of her heart over time. Stolen them so soundlessly, so perfectly, that she hadn’t even noticed they were his until he’d managed to claim the whole thing. 

But she knew, as she rose from her kneeling position with the crown in her hair and the crowd below them cheered, that he hadn’t really stolen them. 

As she turned her blue eyes on him, saw his eyes burning into her with that familiar look, that smile on his face the one he reserved only for her, she knew that she had given her heart to him, piece by piece, until he owned it.

And he had done the same for her.


End file.
